


Children of the avengers

by Z_amazing11



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_amazing11/pseuds/Z_amazing11
Summary: Years after the avengers spilt up. They had children and moved on with their life.Some of the kids know more than others. What happens when they all find out the whole truth and come together?





	Children of the avengers

Annie (Captain America's kid) POV 

"Don't forget your lunch kiddo!" My dad hands me my lunch. I smile back.

"Thanks dad." I then rush out of our apartment and just barely catch the bus. I sit with my best friend, Danny on the bus like usual. 

"Hey shorty!" Danny greets me.

"Daniel! What have I told you about calling me short!!!" I glare at him he just smirks. 

I miss summer already. When we get there the first thing we see is the press. Of course! Noah and Liam stark go here. Don't get me wrong the Stark twins are so hot but they are do annoying. 

They flash there money like it's nothing. Plus they are the biggest play boy's ever. Stark said he wanted his going to a normal school.

Which was very strange. My dad wasn't surprised though. Which I found odd.

As Danny and I enter I see the twins come this way. 

"Fuck." I mutter under my breathe. 

"Hey Annie we were wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight. It's our birthday." Liam explains. I rub the back of my neck nervously. 

"Happy birthday. Unfortunately I have plans." I lie. 

"Actually you don't. We talked to your dad to make sure you could come." Noah says. I silently curse.

"Why were you talking to my dad?" I ask.

"Annie your so innocent. Our parents go a long ways back. " I frown. 

"So see you tonight?" I nod. 

"Daniel you can come if you want. But we know how busy you are with Isabella. So no worries if you can't."

Isabella was Daniel's sister. She is 11. Nastasha (Daniels mom) is a single parent. She was married to someone named Bruce. Who is Daniel's and Isabella's father. After the divorce he took Kelly. Kelly was another child they had. 

Danny hasn't seen his father in 8 years. Kelly is now 17. Danny is 16 and I'm 15 because of my late birthday. 

"How do they know about Isabella?" He asks harshly after thet left.

"I have no idea. What did they mean I was so innocent." 

"We should get to Bio." He changes the subject.Does he know something I don't?


End file.
